Click Subscribe!
by curlyhurdontcurrr
Summary: Pansy's a social media influencer and is about hit 2 million subscribers on YouTube. She'd asked Harry to be in a video to mark the special occasion by doing a Couples Tag. Harry doesn't understand, who needed that much followers?
1. Prologue

Pansy stood behind Harry, appreciative of Boy Wonder's arse, pert, in those pyjama bottoms he wears to bed. Harry insisted on making breakfast the muggle way, spouting something about reclaiming breakfast from all the times that his awful relatives forced him to, - anyway, back to his arse, _her_ arse. She took her gaze up to, _Merlin_ , his muscled torso, taut from all that Auror activities, and Pansy had to stop herself from sighing wistfully like some pathetic school girl. Although, if Pansy were being completely honest, arse and abs were great but she's always been fond of his messy hair; those unruly nest of a hair that made the pristine look of his Auror robe look just a smidge less perfect, less surreal.

She loved it.

She reached out and wrapped both arms around Harry, her cheek resting in the middle of his back, his body heat delicious.

"Morning," Harry greeted, turning himself a little to allow her to hug him sideways before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Do I have you for the whole day?" Pansy asked, knowing how demanding Harry's work can get and how restless he can be without climbing his way to the top. But, like Pansy always say, why climb up the corporate ladder when he can be climbing her person instead.

"I'm all yours," sunlight shone through the kitchen window, illuminating Harry with an ethereal glow which made her breath catch a little in her throat.

She cleared her throat and gave Harry a coy look, a look she knew she'd perfected. It was a work hazard really, she's what muggles called a _beauty blogger._ Harry's been supportive even though he had no idea what she talked about half the time but that's ok, they had a rule to not bring work home.

Harry had moaned about the amount of complete strangers following her on YouTube, - a million followers, who needed that much? Harry noted how he could've used those numbers in the War. He'd been unnerved and paranoid at some of the comments she's gotten online, especially the unsolicited dick pics following a yoga video, which she promptly sent to her friends for some much needed laughter. They've even made a game out of it. She remembered how they'd argued about it until Pansy's shown how those yoga practice benefitted them both - it made her _much_ more flexible and Harry, much more pliant about the situation.

She has an assistant to sort through her comments now.

"Harry," Pansy simpered, coiling her arms up to his neck and pressing a small kiss to the side of his mouth.

Harry smiled, humming a little.

"Be in a video with me?"

Harry raised a brow.

"I've let slip a second long footage of you in a towel and now my subscribers are going ballistic in the comments, demanding answers about the mysterious figure in the background," Pansy curved both arms around Harry's neck, a small pout on her lips.

"Love, you don't let slip _anything,_ " Harry accused.

"Oops," She let out a cheshire-like grin.

"What's this about then?" Harry asked, his tone soft and gentle, indulgent.

"I'm reaching 2 million subscribers and I wanted to do something special. It's time for them know just a little bit more about their favourite girl … and her favourite guy," Pansy still had a grin on but her eyes were soft.

"They've no idea do they? About us?"

"Not a one."

"Pansy Parkinson, letting me out of her dark closet after all these years, finally making an honest man out of me," Harry teased.

Pansy made a noise of disapproval.

Despite Pansy being a public figure to some extent in the muggle world, she's fiercely private, guarding her world as close to her as possible. She'd managed to tell everything to her viewers and yet, absolutely nothing at the same time. That included Harry and their private life.

Over the years, Harry's kept an observation about Pansy to himself, never mentioning it to her in fear of retaliation. She's akin to a snake and him, an egg in her nest - hissing at anyone who comes near. Harry's always been attracted to strong women, it's bloody arousing when Pansy tries to protect him. Harry's well, _Harry Potter_ , and that name comes with a fuckton of expectations. He knew he had to put a ring on her when she boldly flipped her middle finger to the Daily Prophet while leading them out of a restaurant once, her left hand tightly gripping his.

Pansy allowed Harry to just be - it was liberating.

"Don't you have Malfoy to do this with? I heard he's been in some of your videos."

"Of course, it's in the spirit of collaboration."

Harry snorted.

"It's all about the connections, Harry," Pansy explained, "Half of my viewers think I'm shagging Malfoy. They've even written fanfictions about us -"

"Merlin's balls Pans, that's disturbing and bloody disgusting," Harry interrupted.

"Therefore, the idea that I'm single and may or may not be having a forbidden love affair with Draco retains my viewers and you know high numbers mean income -"

"Like we need that," Harry muttered under his breath.

" - because they've conjured a melodrama in their heads, always speculating but never knowing the truth. It's that illusion of an ideal life that keeps them coming back, they live vicariously through me. Hermione doesn't want to be on screen, much like you so it became an inside joke for us to be each other's 'boy'friend and 'girl'friend. You know nothing will happen between Draco and I so we can both keep doing what we do best without pesky things like our spouses getting jealous. The viewers eat that shite up. Truly, I'm just here to provide a service."

It's always something with Slytherins.

"I see. In that case, why don't we give them something else to talk about," Harry looped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly and slowly, taking his time to take her in - her scent, her taste and the feel of her against him.

It's not all fire with them though, he enjoys the quiet heat that comes with the aftermath of winning their right to be together. They had time now, they could afford all the unhurried kisses in the world.

There was a time when this wasn't possible, ... _they_ weren't possible.

"Harry," Pansy whispered, breathing Harry in, her toes curling.

The sound of their soft sighs filled the kitchen and breakfast was soon forgotten.

* * *

At 3pm in the afternoon, Pansy was too made up; makeup and clothes meticulously thought of. It's a contrast to how messy she looked at breakfast.

"Do we have plans tonight that I've forgotten?"

"No, we dont."

Harry blinked.

"Then why are you all dressed up?"

"It's my job to look good, Harry."

"Let me rephrase that, why are you all dressed up from the bottom up but wearing only knickers from the bottom down?"

Pansy gave him a predatory smile, "It's your incentive."

 _Oh_.

"Right, so how do I do this?" Harry looked around Pansy's studio with enchanted lights and camera set up professionally in one of their many empty rooms. The bright lights reminiscent of the flashes from Rita Skeeter's intrusive interviews.

"Basically, we answer preset questions about us."

Harry waited for her to continue but she didn't, "That's it? Alright, that sounds easy enough."

"Don't be so sure, Potter. We all know how bad you are with remembering dates."

"Only the unimportant ones," Harry defended himself.

Pansy smiled, "lucky for you."

Pansy had written down the questions and handed it to Harry, giving him time to think about the answers.

"I'll start recording now."

Harry watched in fascination as his wife comfortably talked to a camera, giving an introduction to the video. It never ceases to amaze Harry how adapted Pansy's become to all things muggle, considering her job. He noted how ironically, it's him who have had things explained to by her.

 _Here goes nothing._

* * *

Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter.

This has been in my google docs for some time so I've decided to post. I've no idea why Hansy does it for me but it does. Enjoy! provocative_envy has something to do with it, she writes them beautifully.


	2. First 10 questions

Harry thought nothing of the video and after a week has gone by, he'd forgotten it. That is, until Pansy had squealed and jumped on him while excitedly saying phrases he doesn't quite understand.

"We've gone viral, Harry! 1.5 million views in a day? That's record breaking for me. Look, we're on the front page!"

"Viral? Front page?" Merlin, what _are_ these words? "Uh, I assume those are good things?"

"Yes! Just you watch, I'm going to reach another million subscribers soon. Especially after this hot video of us. Let's see Draco beat that, oh I can't wait to rub it in his face," Pansy jumped off his back and proceeded to the Floo, possibly to fire call Malfoy.

Right, the video.

Pansy had her laptop opened onto the published video of them, Harry sat down and clicked play on the titled video, " _Couples Tag, I_ _got married?"_

Harry laughed.

"Hang on, we've been married for 3 years. Why does the video title imply we're newlyweds?"

"Clickbait, Harry. Clickbait."

"What?... Right."

Harry really doesn't know what those words mean.

Blimey, _that's_ what he looks like on screen? It's a wonder how he got Pansy to go out with him at all. Too late for her now, she said yes to marrying him.

Harry grimaced as he sees his awkward self looking in every direction except at the camera, his jaw tense.

* * *

 **\- Video plays -**

"Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel. In lieu of hitting 2 million wonderful subscribers, I've brought on a special guest, my husband! I can imagine the shocked faces for those of you watching. Yes, I'm married and no, you didn't miss the memo. I've just been very careful to protect my husband's privacy," Pansy greets her viewers.

Pansy pulls Harry into the frame, "Introduce yourself, darling."

Harry looks around sheepishly, trying to look into the camera as Pansy's instructed, "Hi everyone, I'm Harry. I'm Pansy's husband. Err, I realised we've never met but that's because Pansy's kept me in her dungeon, sorry about that. It's a nice dungeon though, don't worry."

Pansy's lips were upturned in amusement, "Well, there you have it. He's been locked up all these while, hence the pale skin."

Pansy looked at her phone, "Okay, first question, **_when and where did we meet_?**"

Harry met Pansy's eyes, seeking the go ahead. She gave him a small nod.

"We met in school — " Harry took a sip of his water, noticing the twinkle in Pansy's eyes, "and it was magical." Harry choked.

"That's true but not exactly correct," Harry explained after a coughing fit.

"We went to the same school at 11 but we hung out in very different circles. We graduated at 17 and didn't see each other again until we were 19. Our best friends were dating each other at the time and coincidentally, they've made plans for lunch with both of us and we ended up lunching together. Our attraction wasn't immediate. I was a totally different person and I didn't like who I was. I had never properly dated and was inexperienced to the dating scene while Harry wasn't looking for a relationship because he just got out of a long one. We each had issues that we had to deal with and I like that we handled it separately and knew each other as friends first before becoming something more. We were 20 when you finally asked me out and this was after I dropped massive hints to your best friend."

Harry laughed and made a noise of agreement.

 **" _When was our first date?"_**

Harry smiled to himself, relieving that memory, "We were friends before I asked her out and I didn't want to go through the awkward movie and dinner first date so I decided to take her to an amusement park in London."

"I've never been and it was fascinating," Pansy said.

 **" _Where/when was our first kiss?"_**

"That same date. I had Pansy try a corn dog which she begrudgingly tried and hated the taste of, it was hilarious."

"Naturally, Harry laughed when I spat out the ketchup, I couldn't stand the taste of it. It was horrid," Pansy grimaced. She's better now with condiments but it has taken some getting used to since she didn't have ketchup and mustard in the Parkinson household growing up, "Harry laughed so hard I kissed him to shut him up."

Harry grinned, "that wouldn't have happened on a movie and dinner date, I regret nothing."

 **" _Who said "I love you" first?"_**

"I did," Pansy said.

"Holidays are tough on me. I've lost so many loved ones and it's the time of year where families get together I can't help but be sad," Harry thought of Sirius and Remus who will never see Teddy grow up and whose smile was so like his.

"It was breaking my heart to see him so sad so I said it first because he needed to hear it," Pansy gave a soft smile in Harry's direction.

 **" _How long have we been together?"_**

Pansy counted, "we've been together for 8 years now and been married for 3."

Harry was pleasantly surprised, it's been that long? Sometimes it feels like he's been with Pansy for forever and sometimes it feels just like yesterday.

 **" _What color are my eyes?"_**

"Oh that's easy, Harry has green eyes."

"Pansy has brown eyes."

 **" _Which food do I like/hate?"_**

"Harry cannot stomach baked beans. If someone's given him fry-up with baked beans in it, Harry's face just goes green."

"That's true, I had to eat them so much as a teenager that I can't think about it now without vomiting a little in my mouth."

Harry thought about the year he went Horcrux hunting and how he, Ron and Hermione had to live off baked beans. He ate it for almost every meal that he will never not associate baked beans with the war.

"I love corn dogs now though, no points for why," Harry looked into the camera and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"I on the other hand still loathe ketchup but have come to love a good slice of pizza."

 **" _When/where did you meet my parents?"_**

"Harry and I are both orphans. Our parents died when we were younger. But, Harry does have honorary parents whom we visit frequently."

Pansy's father had been incarcerated in Azkaban and her mother upon hearing the news had fled the country, effectively making her an orphan. As much as it saddens her, Pansy never had a close a relationship like the ones Harry had with his or with the Weasleys. Instead, she visited Harry's parents' graveyard alongside Sirius' and Remus' who were buried close to them. Harry wanted to properly introduce her, he said.

 **" _What's my weirdest habit?"_**

"Oh, I know!" Harry exclaimed.

Pansy threw a look at Harry, telling him to tread lightly.

"Pansy doesn't eat anything after she's brushed her teeth at night, even if it's her favourite food in front of her. She just doesn't do it."

Pansy sniffed, "I'd rather go to bed hungry than have to brush my teeth again, I cannot go to bed with an unbrushed teeth. It feels disgusting."

"Harry on the other hand wear socks to bed like an old person."

"My feet gets cold," Harry whined.

"Whatever you say, grandpa." Pansy laughed.

 **" _What am I good at?"_**

"Erm, cooking?" Harry questions.

"That's true, I love your breakfast."

"Surprisingly for Pansy, or not surprisingly given her name, gardening. Pansy maintains our little garden in the backyard beautifully."

 **" _What am I bad at?"_**

"Saying 'no' to people," Harry quipped. This was one of the main arguments that he had with Pansy earlier on in their relationship.

"Saying 'yes' to experiences," Pansy said.

* * *

Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter.

I've just sorta rolled with it. I've about 30 more questions to get through and I thought instead of pushing it all out at once, I'll break it down 10 questions per chapter. Toodles! Reviews are always appreciated, tell me your thoughts.


	3. Next 10 questions

_**"What film always makes me cry?"**_

"I don't recall any … I like watching comedy films and I've laughed till I cried, but I've not cried watching sad films. I don't tend to watch much of those. Pansy, you don't cry either, yeah?" Harry asked.

"I can't say that I have."

"Oh!"

"What?"

"Do you remember that time I freaked out when I saw you crying silently in bed, in the dark, watching something on your phone? It was disorienting because you rarely cry, _ever_. I think it was 'The Dodo' videos, the videos about those poor animals, your achilles heels. I think that's the only time I ever see you cry."

"How can you not cry at those, Harry? Have I married a monster?"

"They're sad but those animals got their happy ending so I just feel like it's not something to cry about."

Pansy gasp in mock horror.

"Leave a comment down below if you think I've married a monster!"

Harry chuckled.

 _ **"What drink do I always order?"**_

"I don't drink alcohol so it's between water or tea but none of those herbal or decaf ones," Pansy said, wrinkling her nose. She can't stand herbal teas, they taste like dirty dishrag to her and decaf ones, what's the point?

"Harry tries to avoid alcohol as well, he's a bit of a lightweight. The last time he got roaring drunk we were at his office christmas party. I was chatting with a friend I hadn't seen in awhile and suddenly, I heard a frantic Tom, Harry's colleague, calling my name. Harry was starting to —,"

"Wait, no, stop," In horror, Harry tried to stop Pansy from telling the next part by clamping his hand on her mouth but she licked his palm and Harry released his hands in disgust, "urgh!"

" — undress himself in public because he was hot. I had to take him home straight after," Pansy finished hurriedly, in case Harry wanted to stop her again.

Harry groaned into his palm, "why did you have to tell them that, they don't need to know that."

Pansy laughed.

She didn't tell them the other bit though. Beside undressing himself, Harry was starting to do wandless magic and he'd quickly become a safety hazard. For the sake of preserving life, Pansy had to apparate side-along with Harry draped over her immediately back home and put him to bed.

Harry sighed, "Coffee. To answer the question, I order coffee."

 _ **"If I was collecting something, what would it be?"**_

"It has to be something small for me, movie stubs? Coffee cup sleeves?" Harry said.

"I don't think you notice but you collect old receipts and knick-knacks."

"Oh yeah, you're right."

"Mostly they serve a sentimental purpose, the milestones in your life I've observed. You're a sentimental man, Harry Potter," Pansy leaned over to give Harry a kiss on his cheek. Harry beamed.

"What about you?"

"Hmm, I'd probably collect crystals. I'm already a fiend for rings with stones on them so it's not much of a stretch."

 _ **"What is something you wish I didn't do?"**_

"This video?" Harry joked.

Pansy ignored Harry's comment, "Harry has an annoying habit of not closing things that he's opened like cabinet doors, switches, etc. It drives me mad."

He doesn't even close them magically, the lazy git.

Harry sheepishly replied, "Sorry about that."

 _ **"Where would I love to travel to?"**_

"Harry and I have actually discussed this and we'd love to holiday in Greece, I might even vlog about it. Tell us in the comments below if you'd like to see that video."

Pansy had been talking to Draco about going on holiday. Harry and her haven't had proper alone time together since their honeymoon since Harry's been busy with work and he pitched the idea of going to Greece together, a couples holiday.

Pansy secretly thinks Draco pitched them the idea because he needs a cover story to get Hermione in Greece to propose to her.

 _ **"What weird talent do I have?"**_

"Harry's weirdly good with animals, especially snakes. It's like he can speak to them," Pansy cast a knowing look over to Harry.

After all, he can talk to them.

Harry coughed.

"Pansy, hmmm .. You have very strong intuition. There's been a couple of times when you'd told me to be careful, and they're more serious than the usual 'be careful' I get usually before heading to work and true enough, things always get dangerous that day."

Pansy frowned. It was true.

Pansy will always be worried about Harry getting injured in the line of work but some days, that feeling in her stomach just gnaws at her and she'll be anxiously waiting for the other shoe to drop. She hates it when she's right.

 _ **"What's my nickname?"**_

"Harry or darling."

"Pans. If Harry's being irritating, he'll call me by a flower — Rose, Lily, Sunflower, Lotus, Blossom. He thinks he's being cute but I roll my eyes each time."

"I've never called you Lily."

".. oh right."

 _ **"What's my favorite book?"**_

"I'm not sure, I need to ask Hermione," Harry said.

"Well, I've been listening to Heart Berries by Terese Marie Mailhot on Audible, who is today's sponsor. Hermione recommended it to me actually. Audible is a website that allows you to listen to your favourite books on the go, on your commute to work, when you're doing laundry. They've tons of free audiobooks and if you use my affiliate link in the description below, you can get the first 3 months free!"

Harry will never get used to Pansy doing sponsored ads.

 _ **"What's my favorite colour?"**_

"Easy, green and silver," Pansy replied.

"I bleed red and gold." Harry said.

 _ **"What am I deathly afraid of?"**_

Back in school when they both faced a boggart, it became dementors for Harry and for Pansy,, it was her living alone in a big, dreary house. It then became Voldemort.

It hasn't been him for a long time now.

Harry held the hand that Pansy's reached out with and stroked the back of it softly. They looked at each other and shared a bittersweet smile.

"We've looked Death in the eye, we're not deathly afraid of anything anymore."

* * *

AN: I really hope to try and update once a week. 20-ish more questions to get through and I've been toying with the idea of expanding some of the snippets into full 'flashback' type oneshots. I'm really bad with writing because I only write when I'm motivated but I kinda want to challenge myself with topics which I'm not comfortable with. Reviews are always appreciated, no matter how late, tell me your thoughts!


	4. Last 20 questions

**_"What is the first thing that I do in the morning?''_**

"Hit the snooze button," Harry said.

"I'll wake Harry up because I'm a light sleeper and his alarm annoys me," Pansy replied.

"Shall I hit snooze on you next time, then? I mean you're absolutely right, you _are_ my alarm clock," Harry teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Pansy said, dryly.

Harry grinned, "I know."

 ** _"What's my middle name?"_**

"James, after my dad."

"Mine's Ava, after my grandmother. Aren't you glad we didn't get our namesake after a relative with a poncy name?" Pansy commented. She'd dodged a bullet on that one.

"I can't imagine being called Linfred or Ralston or even Fleamont," Harry replied.

"Oh Merlin, those names. We probably wouldn't have ended up together with _those_ names. I don't think I can date someone I've to call Flea as a nickname."

"Yours aren't any better, _Aoife._ "

"Oh Merlin, no." Pansy shivered in disgust.

"On second thought, I kinda like it. Suits you, sounds pretty." Harry mused, it _is_ a pretty name.

"We can always save that name, we might need it for the future," Harry said nonchalantly, testing the idea.

Pansy narrowed her eyes and slowly said, her tone a warning to those who know her, "For the ... _future_?"

"Yes," Harry was unrepentant.

"Then I'll like to save the same Fleamont, also for the future," Pansy said sweetly, not willing to back down from an unspoken battle they're having at the moment.

"Sure," Harry flashed a toothy smile.

There's absolutely no way Pansy will ever name their child Fleamont.

 ** _"What's my best friend's name?"_**

"I've got two, Ron and Hermione. They're my best mates."

"Mine's Draco, whom have been in a few of my videos. He is not my boyfriend, as many people have assumed. He has his own channel on YouTube. I'll link his channel down below, go check him out and tell him I sent you."

 ** _"Where was our first trip together?"_**

"We went to Paris. Harry was on a business trip and I tagged along because I was bored."

" _That_ was why you accompanied me to Paris? I thought you came because you couldn't bear to leave me."

"Alright, I came along because I couldn't bear to leave you."

Harry turned to the camera, "Let it be said on record that I'm the romantic one in this relationship."

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Darling, that's not what you said in Paris," Pansy retorted.

Harry blushed.

 ** _"How do I drink my coffee/tea?"_**

"Why are there so many questions pertaining our preferred liquid? I don't think anyone cares," Harry whispers over to Pansy.

Pansy laughed, "just answer it."

"Black coffee, 2 sugars for me," Harry said.

"Irish breakfast tea, 2 sugars and a dash of milk if I'm feeling like it," Pansy said.

 ** _"Who is the dominant one in our relationship?"_**

"This is such a weird question," Harry muttered under his breath and whispered in Pansy's ear to clarify, "are they asking sexually?"

Pansy gasped, affronted.

"It's not that kind of questionnaire, Harry. Let me answer this one."

"We don't have an absolute dominant one in our relationship. Seeing my personality, it's commonly assumed that I wear as they say, 'the pants' in our marriage but that's not true. Harry's easy going but he is not a pushover. There are some things which Harry has strong opinions about and he will tell me if he feels one way or the other. I take into account how he feels and compromise if need be, that's how a relationship work. We communicate. I do not need a 'yes' man in a relationship, I need a partner."

"What Pansy said," Harry nodded, agreeing.

 ** _"Who usually wins our arguments?"_**

Harry frowned, "I don't like the term, 'wins the argument', it's not a competition. That said, you usually nag at me and I concede into doing whatever it is you were nagging at me about."

"I'll have to be clear, like I mentioned in the previous question, Harry's not a pushover. I nag or argue with him about minor things like squeezing the toothpaste from the middle instead of the end, or leaving empty cartons of milk, those sort of things. But, when we have huge fights, we have a rule about not going to bed angry with the other person. We try to talk it out and never when we're spitting angry, nothing good comes out of that conversation," Pansy explained.

"We've learnt it the hard way. When you love somebody, you do not 'win' in a relationship, that implies an unequal partnership. Communication is key, children," Harry added on.

"See, Harry allows me to nag at him, he's easy going that way. That's the difference."

"Happy wife, happy life."

 ** _"What do we usually argue about?"_**

Pansy shrugged, "We'll skip this since we've already addressed it in the previous question."

 ** _"What's my favourite clothing item?"_**

"Pyjamas, I love being cozy and comfortable, always." Pansy said.

"Err, I don't have one?" Harry said.

 ** _"How long do I need in the morning to get ready?"_**

"Since I work from home, I don't need to get ready in the morning, only if I have somewhere to be. I'm mostly in my PJs," Pansy replied.

"I can attest to that," Harry said, "I take 30 minutes. 10 of those, if we're being honest is me dozing off in the shower."

"Harry!" Pansy chided.

* * *

Just 1 more chapter to go! This week's chapter is a little shorter than the previous one. The names I've used for the Potter ancestors are actually true, I got them from writing-by-jk-rowling/the-potter-family, if anyone's interested in reading them. Googling, Pansy is stated to come from GB or Ireland so I made her of Irish descent.

Reviews are always appreciated, no matter how late, tell me your thoughts!


	5. Last Set of Questions

**_"Am I a morning or an evening person?"_**

"Urgh, definitely _not_ a morning person," Harry groaned, "but, I've adapted to sleeping anywhere and whenever I can get it."

"I'm a morning a person, — " Pansy starts.

"You're mental," Harry injected.

"I love the morning air and the calm before the world wakes," Pansy finished.

 ** _"If you could change anything about me, what would it be?"_**

Harry responded immediately, "I'm not answering that question."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Yes yes, we know I'm perfect."

"What will you change about me? I'm guessing loads," Harry asked.

"Erm, your hair?"

Harry opened his mouth in silent horror and closed it soon after, "you take that back! You _love_ my hair."

Pansy sighed, "Yeah, yeah I do."

Harry had on a smug smile.

Out of spite, Pansy ran her hands through Harry's hair and made it even messier than it already was.

"Oi!"

 ** _"What was my first job?"_**

"Long story short, I was basically an unpaid domestic helper," Harry said.

"My first job was helping out at a friend's shop. He was understaffed and had asked me for help during the busy period so I did that. It didn't last very long however once I found out that I do not agree with the phrase 'the customer is always right'."

Harry snorted.

"Wot? Sometimes they're not!"

 ** _"Where am I on a Friday night?"_**

"Most likely in my office, hungry and sleep-deprived," Harry's resigned to his fate.

"And I'll be on my way to Harry's office, dragging him back home."

Pansy supports Harry, of course she does.

She understood more than most the demands of Harry's job which takes him away from home a lot. But sometimes, Harry needs a reminder that he doesn't have to bend over backwards anymore, doesn't have to go to the extremes at the expense of himself.

He gets caught up in his head and Pansy knows that he still has the notion that if he doesn't sacrifice himself the world will go to pieces. Pansy's there to remind him that it's okay to relax, that it won't be his fault if something goes wrong when he's not at work for a second.

Harry's better at letting go now, but a soldier never really outlives the war.

 ** _How do I spend my vacations?_**

"Most times you can find us at home, enjoying each other's company but we try to make the effort to visit close friends and our godson, Teddy."

 ** _"What is my weirdest interest?"_**

"Pansy," Harry deadpans and pointed at her.

Pansy sputtered and lightly smacked Harry on the shoulder, "Just you wait, sir!"

 ** _"What did you learn from me?"_**

"Family, empathy and kindness," Pansy softly said, tucking loose hair behind her ear.

Harry's eyes softened, "Pansy taught me to be unapologetic."

 ** _"Who is the organized one in the relationship?"_**

"Me. You have seen my closet. If not, I'll link the video somewhere up here," Pansy pointed to an imaginary point of the video frame, "Harry's not untidy to begin with though," she shrugged.

 ** _"Who is more jealous?"_**

They laughed hearing the question.

"I remember a time when we were both trying to hide how possessive we are about each other and it all came spilling out in a massive fight," Pansy wistfully mentioned.

"Once we settled as a couple, it was a ridiculous emotion to feel because we're it for one another. Nothing can break us apart now, we're practically the same person."

"We've melded together like glue," Harry held up a two-fingered scout's honour, "people have tried but the situations were dealt with very swiftly," Harry smiled a shark-like grin.

The people who have tried to break them apart were immediately put in their place. By the time they've realised what's happened, they're rejected and left in front of the doorstep with the door firmly closed behind them.

It's common knowledge that Harry Potter's the kind of bloke you want to banter and share a pint with. It's the persona he brings with him when dealing with the public.

Pansy has never bought into that in its entirety.

It's why Harry's drawn to her.

See, Pansy has bore witness to Harry's cunning and ruthless pragmatism which comes from experience. So when Harry confided in her that he could've been sorted into Slytherin, she didn't bat an eye.

It's funny how easily people forget that at 17, Harry's saved the world and a decade later, he's well on his way to being Head Auror.

There's a darkness in Harry that surfaces when he lets it and Pansy can't avert her eyes.

It's why Pansy's drawn to him.

 ** _"I won $1,000. What will I spend it on?"_**

"Snacks."

"Makeup."

 ** _"If I was an animal, which one would I be?"_**

"Harry would be a stag, a male deer. What do you think mine'll be?" Pansy asked.

"A porcupine? Prickly with a soft underbelly," Harry answered.

"Hmm..." Pansy hummed non-committedly.

 ** _"Complete this sentence: "My girlfriend/boyfriend is _"_**

"That ship's sailed, Pansy's my wife now. I feel a touch silly answering this to what, 2 million strangers?" Harry scratched the back of his head, a tad uncomfortable.

"Do this for me and you get to skip out on a gift," Pansy bribed.

"Two gifts?" Harry tried to bargain. If he's going to be say something embarrassing, he might as well get something out of it.

Pansy considers it for a second, "done."

"My wife is my refuge," Harry coughed and looked down at the floor, his cheeks warm.

Pansy tried her best to hide the smile she had on her face lest Harry stopped whatever he's trying to say.

"Err, I've PTSD and it gets difficult. Certain months are difficult as well. When I feel like it's too much and need to shut the world out, I go to Pansy. With her, my dark days shortens … if that makes sense," Harry finished with a sheepish grin on his face.

Pansy leaned over and kissed Harry on his cheek, taking his hand into hers in comfort.

Pansy's voice was a thick, "what can I say after that?"

Harry gave a small laugh.

"My husband's my first love and my last."

Harry held their entwined hands and kissed it.

* * *

A/N; Finished! It's a wee bit late but it's here now. I may write a short epilogue of sorts to after the video. I've got a lot of responses about doing a Dramione one and I am thinking about it but I'm not entirely sure it'll happen. Thank you to all that's commented, I appreciate you.

Please, tell me your thoughts! Which answer did you like the most? Did anything make you smile? I'd love to know.


End file.
